


Thoughts

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, M/M, Michael!Dean, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean Winchester, Season/Series 14, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Short One Shot, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Looking into Dean Winchester's head makes some interesting insights for the archangel Michael.





	Thoughts

Possessing Dean was an interesting experience. In Michael’s life, this of course wasn’t his first vessel, but it had been so long since he had one with this much fire inside. The man he had possessed in his world had been so willing and faded so quickly, Michael couldn’t even remember the man’s name.  
  
Though it wasn’t as if he cared to remember.  
  
But Dean had been so full of life. A man of extremes who hated, forgave, loved, and lived to the most he could. Michael found it amusing, that a man who was so insignificant faced life with such a passion.  
  
He laughed at how Dean with his brother and that angel stopped this world’s Lucifer and Michael. Even without an apocalypse, the people on this world was slowly killing itself. They saved it, but for what? To let this world die a slow death, to weaken the angels until they became only a shade of what they once were?  
  
Especially that one angel Dean was so attached to, Castiel. His Castiel had been a warrior, a noble being who knew his purpose. And this world’s Castiel had thrown himself to this man. It made Michael almost sick how much that angel had tied himself to the Winchesters, especially Dean.  
  
And Michael found Dean’s love for this angel entertaining. His arrogance that he thought himself equal to an angel, even one as depraved as Castiel. But when Michael searched a little deeper, he saw just that Dean never thought he could be good enough for this Castiel.  
  
But Michael had sensed Castiel’s own longing the first time he saw him. How Castiel thought himself too fallen for the man who had stopped the apocalypse. And so they danced around each other, neither one willing to take that first step.  
  
Now that Michael had Dean, neither one would ever be able to.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually completely forgot that I was doing this until less than an hour ago, which sums up my entire week. :D


End file.
